Tree/Mushtree
|-| Blue= |resources = |renew = No (Yes ) |spawnCode = "mushtree_tall" |name = Blue Mushtree}} |resources = |renew = Yes |spawnCode = "mushtree_tall" |spawns = |name = Blue Mushtree (blooming)}} |-| Red= |resources = |renew = No (Yes ) |spawnCode = "mushtree_medium" |name = Red Mushtree}} |resources = |renew = Yes |spawnCode = "mushtree_medium" |spawns = |name = Red Mushtree (blooming)}} |-| Green= |resources = |renew = No (Yes ) |spawnCode = "mushtree_small" |name = Green Mushtree}} |resources = |renew = Yes |spawnCode = "mushtree_small" |spawns = |name = Green Mushtree (blooming)}} |-| Webbed= |resources = , , 30%, 30% |renew = No |spawns = |spawnCode = "mushtree_tall_webbed" |name = Webbed Blue Mushtree}} Mushtrees are naturally generated objects that act as light sources inside Caves. The most common variant is Blue Mushtree, which can be chopped down, providing 2 Logs and a Blue Cap. Using a Shovel or a Regal Shovel to dig up the stump that will provide another Log or burn it to yield 1 Ash. Mushtrees also come in green and red varieties, which drop a Green Cap and Red Cap respectively upon harvest, as well as a single Log. When set on fire, a Mushtree will eventually burn to a crisp and disappear, dropping 1 Ash and 1 Charcoal. Unlike Evergreens, which drop Pine Cones that can be planted, there is no way for the player to regrow Mushtrees, making them a nonrenewable resource. Downloadable Content During Full Moons in all DLCs, Mushrooms (both in Caves and on the Surface) will turn into Mushtrees. If a Mushroom-turned-Mushtree has been chopped, its stump will turn into a harvested Mushroom spawn point once the Full Moon ends. Don't Starve Together In Don't Starve Together, Mushtrees have a blooming state where they produce light-generating Spores. The blooming season is different for each variety. Blue Mushtrees start blooming at night during Winter. Green Mushtrees start blooming at dusk during Spring. Red Mushtrees start blooming at day during Summer. All three types of Mushtrees are renewable through Regrowth, and will spawn during their blooming Seasons. A variant of the Blue Mushtree, called the Webbed Blue Mushtree, can be found near Dangling Depth Dweller dens. Each den will convert surrounding blue mushtrees at a rate of 1 per day up to a maximum of 6. Webbed Blue Mushtrees will spawn spiders from nearby dens when chopped at with an axe. Tips * Mushtrees are regardedwhom? as the easiest way to get Blue Caps. However, Mushtrees also provide a small, but free and unending source of light. Illumination frequently means life or death in the caves, so discretion should be used when deciding whether or not to harvest. Trivia *According to Wickerbottom, Mushtrees are regular trees infected with fungal parasites. * Wickerbottom also notes that the red and green mushtrees are "Mycena luxaeterna" and "Mycena silvaelucens" respectively. ** The fungal genus "Mycena" is known in real life for their bioluminescence. ** "Luxeterna" translates to English as "eternal light", and "silvaelucens" translates to "bright forest". Gallery Mushtree drops.png|Wilson chopping Mushtrees down. Mushtree variety.png|Assorted Mushtrees. Mushtree Biome.png|Mushtrees as seen on the map. DeciduousTree-mushtree.png|A Blue Mushtree near a Birchnut Tree in Reign of Giants. fullmoon.png|Mushrooms that have turned into Mushtrees during a full moon in a Reign of Giants-enabled world. Mushtrees.jpg|A ring of Mushtree-turned Mushrooms during a full moon. Mushtree Surface.png|Mushtrees during the day. Single mushtree.png|A single Red Mushtree in a forest of Evergreens during the day. IMG_7397.JPG|A glitched Red Mushtree floating above the Abyss in Don't Starve Together. Category:Light Sources Category:Non-Renewable Category:Plants Category:Flammable Objects Category:Naturally Spawning Objects Category:Resources Category:Trees Category:Mob Spawning Entities Category:Don't Starve Together Category:Caves